


Marble

by canadino



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canadino/pseuds/canadino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kittenish but not skittish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marble

Sometimes Hasegawa would bring a hand up and play with the hair on the back of Gintoki’s neck. It was the kind of distracted movement one might have when one was self-conscious and wondering if one was accidentally growing a mullet. This happened most often post-sex, and Gintoki was sitting cross-legged letting it all hang out and foraging through Hasegawa’s booze money (Hasegawa panhandled and saved forty percent toward cheap sake) and Hasegawa would reach over and play with the back of his neck. Gintoki wasn’t as sensitive to contact there anymore, and it wasn’t the front of his neck where it could snuff him out, but the skin along his hairline was still soft and sensitive because while his hands and fingers hardened over with callouses from gripping swords and scars left rough patches on his back and arms and legs and everywhere, the back of his neck was still pristine. He felt very distinctly the pads of Hasegawa’s fingers against him, warm and fleeting as his fingers curled Gintoki’s hair around and around. It wasn’t uncomfortable - in fact, it seemed to be a strangely intimate gesture.  
“Hey,” Gintoki said, once, turning slightly so he could face Hasegawa but not enough that the fingers would go away. “Would you do this to that wife of yours too? Get her in the mood to do the nasty?”

“This gets you in the mood?” Hasegawa laughed, and it irritated him for some reason that his joke - it was a joke, nothing more, he meant nothing by it - was tactfully ignored. “I had a kitten when I was a kid. She loved it when I rubbed the back of her neck like this. I think it was an instinct thing. They go limp, you know, when their mothers pick them up by the scruff.” 

“Oy,” said Hasegawa. “I loved that cat to death, you know.” 

Gintoki turned his head again, and Hasegawa dropped his arm to his side. “What happened to that cat in the end?”

“She ran away and I never saw her again.”

Gintoki leaned down and pressed a rough kiss to Hasegawa’s stubble. “I’ll never run away from you,” he promised, “as long as you have enough to treat me to oden and three bottles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a line if you liked.


End file.
